


Dealing with Demons

by QMatchmaker888



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pansexual Bobby Singer, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QMatchmaker888/pseuds/QMatchmaker888
Summary: Sam and Dean catch Bobby kissing Crowley. Naturally they assume Bobby just made a deal, right?Mainly Crobby with a bit of Sabriel and Destiel





	Dealing with Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Sam and Dean catch Bobby kissing Crowley, think he just made a deal, and then spend a good half hour trying to figure out what exactly what Bobby would have made a deal for. I’m sorry if this is awful this is my first fanfic.
> 
> Please let me know about any mistakes so I can fix them.

Sam and Dean were at Bobby’s house. Sam had been doing research for a case nearby when he realized he had left a book in the library. So he went to get it. That’s when he heard the noise. It was a kind of thump, coming from a walk-in closet in a corner of the room that Sam knew to be all but empty. It was probably just Bobby looking for something or other, but then again if it was just Bobby, then why was the door closed? Besides, if it was just Bobby, with a noise like that, he could be injured. Better safe than sorry.

”Dean!” Sam called.

Dean rushed in seconds later with his face smeared with motor oil.

”What?” Dean asked.

Sam gestured to the closet, from which another thumping noise came. Dean walked up to the closet and opened the door.

Inside was Bobby and Crowley. Bobby had Crowley pressed against the wall. They were kissing. 

“Umm... Bobby?” Dean said uncertainly.

Crowley and Bobby sprang apart. Crowley vanished. Bobby blushed.

”Bobby,” Sam asked, his tone dead serious, “What did you just trade?”

”Trade?” Bobby repeated, a confused look flickering across his face.

”Uh... Y’know Bobby... why don’t you come on out of the closet.” Dean said.

”Fine. I’m pansexual.” Bobby said with a shrug.

”I meant literally,” said Dean, looking shocked.

Sam rolled his eyes. They had more important matters to deal with. “Great. Now can we go sit down so Bobby can explain the terms of his deal and why exactly he thought making one was a good idea in the first place?” Sam said in a matter-of-fact tone.

                                                                               ~~~

The past 30 minutes had been an absurd guessing game in which Sam and Dean tried to determine exactly what Bobby would have traded for while Bobby denied every single guess until finally...

”What about love?” asked one of the boys.

”Closest you’ve gotten all afternoon,” grumbled the older hunter.

”So what did you ask for?! Your wife back? ‘Cause I sure as hell don’t see her anywhere around here!” Dean nearly shouted.

”Could ya idjits be any more dense?” Bobby complained, rolling his eyes.

”Oh,” said Sam “Oh... Oh! You weren’t making a deal at all!”

”Huh,” mused Dean, “All three of us are dating a supernatural being. And don’t give me that look Sammy, you seriously thought I didn’t know about Gabriel?”

“Dean,” inturupted Bobby, “Who exactly are you dating?”

Sam answered for him. “Isn’t it obvious? He’s dating Castiel.”


End file.
